


if I am not yours, what am i?

by chai_lattes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this on my phone while waiting for my train, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, bc travel makes me anxious but you know what doesn’t?, kind of, these boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: Sasuke hadn’t even thought that far ahead yet, these past few weeks had just been a whirl ofI’m going to marry Naruto, I’m going to marry Naruto, I’m going to marry Narutoie. The one where Naruto and Sasuke talk about last names.





	if I am not yours, what am i?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this who I am now??? Someone who writes Naruto fanfiction????? In 2018??? Also the title is from wife by mitski bc that’s what I’m listening to right now.

“Sasuke. Hey, babe. Wake up.”

A sharp jab in his side is what finally got him to open his eyes, though Sasuke had been awake since the familiar warmth next to him in bed suddenly pulled away.

Sasuke rolled over to face the voice, blinking his eyes open and still wrapped up in blankets. Naruto sat perched on the edge of their bed, angled towards the open window but gazing down at Sasuke. 

“I’m awake.” Sasuke grumbled. “What?”

“We’re getting married.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but hid a soft smile beneath the blankets. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he took in the full picture of his fiance. Naruto was lit up by the dim moonlight, it glinted off his broad shoulders and blue eyes as he stared at Sasuke, his mouth open and looking like an idiot. 

“I know, stupid.” Sasuke yawned. “But not tomorrow, so go back to sleep.”

“But  _ Sasuke _ ,” Naruto said, sprawling back out across the bed until he lay with his head on Sasuke’s chest, a hand moving up to absentmindedly stroke Sasuke’s hair. “We’re getting  _ married _ .”

“Don’t make me regret saying yes.” Sasuke warned him, but he just laughed, rolling to the side and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling the dark haired man in close. Naruto brought his hand up to the edge of the sheet, which Sasuke had pulled up all the way to his eyes and grinned.

“You know who you look like right now?”

“Kakashi.” They both said at the same time, and even Sasuke had to bite back a small laugh at that. Naruto pulled down the edge of the sheet and captured his lips in a sleepy, slow kiss.

“Was that all you wanted to talk about?” Sasuke asked after they broke apart. “I’m tired.”

“Sasuke, what about our names?”

“Our names?”

“Yeah,” Naruto said, propping himself up on one arm to look down at his fiance. “Like, what are we gonna do with our last names?”

“Hn.” Honestly, Sasuke hadn’t even thought about that yet. So far, these past few weeks since the engagement have just been a whirl of  _ I’m going to marry Naruto. I’m going to marry Naruto. I’m going to marry Naruto _ . The most he’d thought ahead about actual  _ planning _ was asking Kakashi to stand in as his father and Sakura making him promise that Naruto would make her his best man and not Kiba or Shikamaru because “their speeches would suck.”. But names, that hadn’t even crossed his mind.

“We could like, hyphenate them or something. Uzumaki-Uchiha sounds cool but it’s really long, ya know? And they’re both like, U names.” Naruto kept babbling, “But of course...I can be Naruto Uchiha.”

Naruto Uchiha. Sasuke turned the thought over in his mind. Naruto with his last name, not being the only Uchiha left in the world, Naruto being an Uchiha. But then he thought - 

“No.” Sasuke said, face pressed into Naruto’s shoulder. “I’ll take yours.”

“You- what?”

“Sasuke Uzumaki.” He mumbled sleepily, eyelids starting to droop once again, but not before he saw Naruto staring at him with wide eyes, looking suspiciously teary. “I mean. You’re already Hokage and all...I’ll be Sasuke Uzumaki.”

“You...you mean it? But Sasuke, that means-“

That meant letting the Uchiha name disappear.

Naruto would obviously assume this was about him, but Sasuke thought that taking Naruto’s last name was really a selfish action on his own part. 

Sasuke had spent practically all of his teen years chasing after the idea of family, of avenging it and mourning what he’d lost and thought he’d never regain. He thought of his mother, of Itachi, of his cousins. He spent so much of his life trying to avenge their clan and now he was ready to throw it all away willingly. 

For Naruto. 

So much of his life was dedicated to upholding the Uchiha legacy, a legacy that brought him so much pain and almost stopped him from seeing that he still had a family, right there in front of him. It was Naruto, it had been for years.

So maybe it was selfish of him, to let the Uchiha name quietly fade from history, but after everything Naruto did for him...he felt that he owed Naruto a family. It was the least he could do after, you know, multiple attempts of murder. 

In lieu of an answer, Sasuke just pulled Naruto down into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cool hope you guys liked my masterpiece I wrote in the notes app on my phone while waiting for the train.  
> Also I hope you notice that I slip kakashi being a good dad to Sasuke in everything I write because that poor boy needs a goddamn parental figure.


End file.
